


An Accident

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Fight, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aqua-phoenix28 asked: </p><p>For prompts: Ashe/Thog - “Sorry I knocked you out in that bar fight last night, but I brought you to the hospital and stuck around ‘til you woke up to apologize” Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident

Whenever someone asked how they met, they always said it was during a bar fight. Ashe swung a wild punch and instead of hitting her target, Thog popped out of freaking no where and was unlucky enough to be in the path of Ashe’s fist. He got knocked out cold and when the ambulance came, Ashe hopped in to make sure he was okay, and the rest was history.

But it didn’t quite go like that.

Tucked between a repair shop and a tattoo parlor, the “Alaran” was a cheap-ass bar across the street from where Ashe worked. Especially on hard days where the customers where always wrong but insisted to her that they were right, she wouldn’t even bother taking off her uniform, just walk down and grab herself a stool before waving down the bar tender.

That night, she experienced possibly her worst day at work. Nothing seemed to be working out in her favor and the customers seemed more irritable than normal, which made her the same. It didn’t help when a whole group of men decided it was okay to come in and harass her, cat-calling and saying disgusting things.

So it was no doubt her first stop after work was the Alaran. She picked out a stool near the corner of the bar and ordered the strongest liquor she could. 

She knew from experience that it took awhile for her to get drunk, but she gave no shits that night, wanting to forget the awful day she had.

When she was five or six drinks in, a man with slicked, black hair wearing a rumpled white shirt walked up to her. The smirk on his face seemed all too similar to the look the men at work gave her before harassing her. And the last thing she wanted to do was go through that encounter again.

The man barely got through saying “Hey there” before Ashe threw a wild punch to his face, hitting him square in the nose. 

He doubted over, letting out a surprised shout, hands cupping his nose. Several other people at the bar looked on but said nothing. Some men on the other side started shoving each other.

“Oh shit!” the man exclaimed, straightening up. “What the hell was that for? You looked sad, wanted to make sure you weren’t drinking yourself dead.”

Ashe stared at him, just now noticing the black name tag he had on with “Thog” in white letters and in smaller text the word “Manager”.

“Oh,” was all she could say, but as her brain finally caught up from it’s drunken haze, she started talking.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I just- you looked scummy.. no offense to you, you just looked like some assholes who pissed me off at work today and I just reacted and- is your nose broken?”

Thog put more pressure on his nose, immediately hissing in pain and drawing his hands back. Ashe winced in sympathy.

“Yeah, need to get that checked out.”

“I would offer you a ride, but I’m not in the right state to do that.”

Thog waved her off, “It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“No, no, I punched you without reason, I have to make it up to you.” She shifted on the stool, her keys pressing into her leg as she did so.

“Actually,” she said, an idea forming, “how about you borrow my car? I’ll tag along with you and I’ll probably be sober enough to drive you back.”

Thog thought about it for a second, but eventually he sighed, "Well if you’re gonna be persistent, I guess I’ll accept.”

Ashe let out a small sigh of relief as she go out of her stool and followed Thog as he got his belongings. 

They rode and stayed at the hospital together until Thog got his nose fully fixed. With a few cups of decaf coffee, Ashe was able to safely drive Thog home, but not without him secretly slipping her his number.

When she finally noticed it, tucked between the car seats. she scoffed.

“Scummy ass,” she muttered, but for whatever reason, she kept the number.


End file.
